


Płonąc

by deanmon



Series: Sto historii Sama i Lucyfera [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, ale nieeee, po co, powinnam się uczyć do matury, samo się zda....
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: Lucyfer wyciągnął dłoń ku łowcy, lecz opuścił ją bezsilnie na łóżko.– Koniec jest bliski.– Tak, jeżeli zaraz nie skończysz.





	Płonąc

– Sammy… Umieram… – jęknął żałośnie Lucyfer i zrzucił koc na podłogę.

Sammy westchnął, po czym podniósł koc i przykrył nim archanioła, wiercącego się we wszystkie strony świata.

– Przestań skakać, miałeś odpoczywać.

– Jak mam odpoczywać, gdy ogniste języku liżą całe moje ciało?! Płonę, najdroższy, i to nie w taki sposób, jakbym chciał…

Sam nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

Bo nie był, nie ma się co oszukiwać, nikt by nie był mając styczność z przeziębionym i przesadnie dramatyzującym Szatanem. I jeśli dramatyzujący Szatan to żadna nowość, dramatyzujący Szatan z katarem i chrypą był osobnikiem, w którego towarzystwie wytrzymać się po prostu nie dało.

– To moje ostatnie chwile na tej planecie, Sam… Obawiam się, że pożegnania już czas.

– Chryste, Lucyfer, nie zachowuj się tak, jakbyś miał zaraz umrzeć. To zwykła gorączka, góra tydzień i po krzyku.

– Nie możesz tego wiedzieć… – załkał.

– Myślę, że w kwestii ludzkich chorób mam większe doświadczenie.

Lucyfer wyciągnął dłoń ku łowcy, lecz opuścił ją bezsilnie na łóżko.

– Koniec jest bliski.

– Tak, jeżeli zaraz nie skończysz.

Anioł w mig oprzytomniał i usiadł z założonymi na piersi rękoma.

– Odnoszę niepokojące wrażenie, że tobie w ogóle nie zależy na moim zdrowiu.

Sam popatrzył tylko z niedowierzaniem na Lucyfera i wyszedł z pokoju.

Lucyfer prychnął.


End file.
